Un moment avec elle
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: La guerre vient de se finir. Tout le monde fête la victoire, soulagé d'avoir vaincu la haine des Uchiwa. Et lui, le héros de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki ? Il ne sait pas où est sa place. Cette situation lui semble si irréelle... Il n'arrive pas. Il souhaite trouver un lieu d'apaisement. Après le départ de son père, il comprend. Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'elle. Juste sa présence...


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous publie un petit OS qui m'est venu. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un petit Naruto/Hinata ! Pour le moment je n'écris pas sur Le faux semblant des sentiments. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à m'y remettre ! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que ce OS vous fera plaisir :) ! Bis !

* * *

**Un moment avec elle**

Il traine des pieds vers les camps de l'Alliance Shinobi. Fini. Tout est fini. Il a du mal à s'en rendre compte. Madara, la guerre, Obito, les Bijus. Tout a pris fin depuis quelques heures. Comment ont-ils réussi ? Il ne serait l'expliquer. Cela lui semble irréel. Ses yeux bleus sont légèrement éteints, délavés par la fatigue des combats et des pertes des hommes. Il est épuisé.

- Narutooo !

Interpellé, il se stoppe dans sa lente démarche et jette un regard en arrière. C'est Sakura. Elle accourt vers lui, la main levée pour lui faire signe. Ses cheveux roses se balancent sur ses épaules et son regard vert est pétillant. Malgré la poussière et la bagarre, ses couleurs ne s'assombrissent pas. Etonnant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprend son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Il reste silencieux et la dévisage de son regard morne.

- Enfin je te trouve ! Tsunade-sama souhaite nous voir, nous devons parler de Sasuke.

- Bien.

- Ça va ?

- Je suis fatigué, Sakura. Seulement fatigué.

La fleur de cerisier le regarde d'abord perplexe puis compatissante. Il est vrai que ce corps et cet esprit devaient bien être épuisés par toutes ces épreuves. Les deux membres de l'équipe 7 prennent la direction de la tente des dirigeants. L'Uzumaki relève le pan et s'introduit à l'intérieur du chapiteau où se trouvent déjà les Kage du présent et du passé. Kakashi ainsi que Sai sont aussi présents. Et lui. Uchiwa Sasuke. Ils échangent un regard, juste un bref coup d'œil. Naruto repense aux paroles de son frère. Celui qui n'a de cesse de poursuivre depuis ses douze ans. Lui qu'il l'a poussé à devenir plus fort, à surmonter des obstacles insurmontables, à développer cette terrible puissance aujourd'hui acquise. L'Uzumaki détourne ses yeux lagons de ceux ténébreux de l'Uchiwa. Il salue silencieusement les Kage et se place aux côtés de son père. Minato frotte les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire affectueux, heureux de passer encore quelques instants à ses côtés. Ce geste redonne un éclat au blond qui arrive à étirer un sourire enfantin. Sakura, elle, se place près de son maître et Hokage, regardant avec confiance Sasuke.

- Il est temps de parler de ton cas, Sasuke. Entame Tsunade

Il regarde le ciel s'assombrir afin de laisser la place à la nuit. Naruto se sent vide. Toute la tension, l'adrénaline vient de tomber et il ne reste plus rien. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti ainsi. Ne plus rien ressentir, rien que pour un court instant. Plus rien ne compte hormis ce ciel. Le soleil qui se couche amène des teintes orangées et rougeoyantes. Des fils de couleurs qui s'entremêlent au sombre bleu des cieux. Bientôt les étoiles et la lune illumineront le noir bleuté de leur douce lumière. La couleur ira du blanc à l'argenté en passant par un gris clair. Il a passé tellement de temps à observer les variantes du ciel dans sa solitude. Lui qui ne semblait pas le juger.

- Naruto ?

Il baisse son regard pour tomber sur le visage de Shikamaru. Son ami génie le fixe avec étonnement… surement surpris de le voir si calme et posé. Il porte son attention derrière son ami. C'est vrai que ses camarades sont plus joyeux et expressifs. Ils sont entrain de fêter la victoire avec les autres Shinobis de l'alliance.

- Tu te joins à nous ?

- Bien sûr ! Répond-il, un grand sourire étiré

Le Nara lui tend une main qu'il accepte avec joie et se lève de son point d'observation. Les deux Shinobis avancent vers leurs amis, leur génération. Le génie observe discrètement le blond du coin de l'œil. Il le trouve étrangement calme ou plutôt éteint. L'Uzumaki paraît ailleurs, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de leur victoire. Bien des choses se sont passées, il est vrai que tout n'a pas été rose pour lui. Cependant il devrait être le plus enthousiaste en sachant que Sasuke a droit à une seconde chance. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Même son sourire de tout à l'heure n'était pas totalement sincère. Une partie était fausse. La réalité serait-elle trop dur à supporter pour lui ? Alors qu'eux pensent à faire la fête, lui penserait-il à toutes les pertes ? Il se pourrait bien. Les deux jeunes hommes se fondent dans la masse chaleureuse de leurs amis. Naruto tente d'y mettre toute son énergie pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance mais le cœur n'y est pas. Une main se pose sur son épaule, il sursaute. Ses réflexes sont prêts à agir mais il se détend en reconnaissant son père. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'invite à le suivre un peu à l'écart.

- Naruto, il faut que je te parle avant…

- De partir. Termine douloureusement son fils

- Oui… Je suis déjà content d'avoir pu passer autant de temps avec mon fils même si les conditions n'étaient pas des plus idéales. J'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens.

- Fatigué. Epuisé. Vide et Triste. J'ai…j'ai du mal à me rendre compte… C'est comme si je rêvais. Explique le jeune homme

- Chacun réagit à sa façon, la guerre n'est pas une chose facile. C'est même une chose qu'un enfant ne devrait pas vivre.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Pour moi si. Je suis désolé Naruto. J'aurai voulu que tu grandisses moins vite…

- T'inquiète pas pap' ! Je reste imprévisible et insouciant en partie !

- Tu as vraiment hérité de sa joie de vivre. Conclue Minato, un nœud dans la gorge

- Apparemment. Papa, je vous pardonne pour tout. Je continuerai à vous aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Alors tu peux reposer en paix désormais. Je crois que l'on t'a assez dérangé comme ça. Déclare sérieusement Naruto

- Merci mon fils. J'aimerai te dire ceci : soit heureux. Comme ta mère, trouve le bonheur auprès d'une femme. Avant de mourir, ta mère te conseillait de trouver une femme comme elle. Et quand j'ai vu Sakura Haruno, j'ai de suite vu Kushina dans sa manière d'agir. Cette fille a un sacré tempérament !

- Ce n'est pas l'élève d'Obaa-chan pour rien. Rigole Naruto

- Oui, Tsunade-sama a trouvé une belle réplique ! Mais ce que ta mère voulait surtout dire : c'est de trouver la femme qui sera là pour t'épauler à chaque instant. C'est ce que Kushina a été pour moi. Elle a été là dans les moments durs, les moments de joies. C'est elle qui m'a mené vers mon rêve d'Hokage. Naruto, trouve-la et toi aussi tu vivras heureux en étant jinchuriki. Et nous t'aimons, tous les deux ! Termine le Yondaime

- Merci !

Naruto enlace avec force son père en sachant que cela sera la dernière fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Il veut s'imprégner de son odeur, de la force de son père, de son corps et de cette sensation. Le sentiment que l'on ressent entouré par les bras de ses parents. Cette impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur où rien ne peut vous atteindre. Une larme puis une deuxième suivie d'une troisième mouille le manteau de Minato. Le Yondaime renferme un peu plus sa prise sur son enfant. Il est heureux d'avoir cette chance. Prendre son enfant de seize ans dans ses bras et sentir son cœur battre et son corps en pleine puberté. Il aurait aimé que Kushina connaisse cette expérience. Les deux blonds se séparent, chacun la larme à l'œil. Minato dépose sa main dans la chevelure semblable à la sienne et regarde avec fierté son fils.

- Va maintenant rejoindre tes amis. Continue d'avancer vers ton rêve, le sourire aux lèvres et instaure une paix durable. J'ai confiance en toi, je crois en ta force. Au revoir, Naruto

- Au revoir Papa.

Le Yondaime s'éloigne sous le regard lumineux de son fils. Minato profite au maximum pour détailler et graver les moindres détails de son enfant. Il veut pouvoir se souvenir à la perfection de ce visage rond hérité de Kushina, de ses cheveux à la blondeur éclatante et de ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Puis ses petites moustaches si mignonnes qui le rendent unique. Il souhaite emporter dans son sommeil éternel l'image parfaite de son fils, à lui et à Kushina. Naruto tourne le premier le dos, disant définitivement en revoir à son père. Il était temps. Son père avait le droit de trouver le repos éternel qu'il méritait. L'Uzumaki retourne près de ses camarades, Sakura l'aborde.

- Naruto, enfin l'équipe 7 est réunie ! Nous allons repartir sur de nouvelles bases !

Alliant la parole aux gestes, la fleur de cerisier attrape la main de l'Uchiwa et celle de Naruto. Les deux garçons se lancent un regard entendu. Oui, c'est le départ d'une nouvelle vie, d'une nouvelle aventure, tous les trois. L'Uzumaki pose ses yeux sur sa main entrelacée à celle de Sakura. Cette poigne lui rappelle quelque chose. La main de l'Haruno est fine et à la peau douce. Elle le tient avec légèreté. Cette manière de lui tenir la main… vient de lui rappeler la main d'une autre personne. C'était une poignée plus forte, pleine d'énergie et de confiance. Une main fine mais plus calleuse. Une main qui l'avait frappé. Une main qui ne voulait plus quitter la sienne.

- Pardon. Je… je dois aller quelque part.

Naruto retire aussitôt sa main et disparaît dans la foule de Shinobi en fête. Sakura ne comprend vraiment pas le comportement si étrange de son ami. Qu'a-t-il depuis la fin de la guerre ? Il ne rit pas, ne sourit pratiquement pas. Il lui a dit être épuisé…mais les autres aussi le sont et pourtant ils sont pleins de vie. Mais pas l'Uzumaki. Pourquoi ? L'Uchiwa réfléchit à la manière d'agir de son meilleur ami. Il avait remarqué son comportement étrangement posé lors de la discussion avec les Kage. Il avait laissé diriger les opérations, n'intervenant que si nécessaire. Il croit comprendre ce que ressent Naruto. En ce moment même, il doit être dans le même état que lui après la mort d'Itachi. Vide. C'est comme si une partie de notre existence n'était plus. On vient d'atteindre un but et la réalité nous explose au visage. Oui, il y avait eu une guerre. Oui, on a dû tuer. Oui, il y a eu des morts. Oui, des proches sont décédés. Oui, des sacrifices ont été faits. Et tout cela nous donne l'impression de perdre pieds. C'est ce que découvre Naruto. Où va-t-il à présent ? Il n'a pas d'idée précise en tête. Néanmoins il est sûr d'une chose. Le blond se dirige vers la personne qui l'aidera à passer ce cap.

Il court encore et encore. Il se faufile entre les fêtards, ne s'arrêtant pas quand il est interpellé. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué avant ? Tout le monde ne se réjouit pas. Il ne l'a pas vu parmi ses amis. Non, il aurait dû le remarquer bien plus tôt. Il s'éloigne enfin des rires, des chants et de la musique. Naruto ralentit et reprend une allure posée. Son cœur se serre en la vue de ces tentes. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelles tentes, celles-ci accueillent les dépouilles des Shinobis. Chaque tente porte un symbole de village ou de clan selon le cas. L'Uzumaki s'arrête devant celle représentant une flamme entourée d'un cercle jaune. Son cœur se gonfle un peu plus, il prend une inspiration et entre. Elle est là, assise près de ce corps. Hinata Hyuga veille sur son tendre cousin Neji Hyuga. Elle ne semble pas l'avoir attendu. Il reste un moment immobile dans l'entrée, l'observant caresser les cheveux bruns du défunt. Le blond se décide à s'approcher. Il arrive derrière son dos et s'apprête à lui faire part de sa présence mais elle le devance. Rapidement elle se retourne et dégaine un kunai, prête à se défendre. Vivement il bloque son poignet et lui fait lâcher son arme.

- Ce n'est que moi. La rassure-t-il

Naruto patiente, le temps pour la Hyuga de se calmer. Elle prend connaissance de la personne qui se tient devant elle et apaise son cœur. Elle avait senti une présence dans son dos au dernier moment et de peur que ça soit un ennemi, elle s'était emportée. Les réflexes de la guerre mettront du temps à disparaître. Hinata plonge son regard dans les perles océans de Naruto. En tout temps, ses yeux ont su la calmer, la rassurer, lui donner la force. Elle veut que ça soit le cas. Qu'il lui donne le courage d'avancer après cette bataille, dans la vie de tous les jours. Qu'il l'aide à surmonter l'absence quotidienne de Neji dans sa vie. L'Uzumaki comprend tout cela en regardant ces yeux blancs comme la neige. Elle souffre. Lui aussi a mal. Toutes les pertes qui auraient pu être évitées, l'angoisse de l'avenir, l'incertitude face au retour de Sasuke. Tant de choses qu'il ne pensait pas avant mais qui lui explosent désormais au visage. Naruto lâche le poignet de la Hyuga et attrape sa main. Oui, c'est celle-là dont il avait besoin. Cette poignée de main, cette sensation.

- Na…Naruto-kun ? L'interroge-t-elle perplexe

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je… je ne l'ai pas laissé seul depuis son arrivée. Révèle-t-elle tristement.

L'Uzumaki l'entraîne vers le lit de camps déposé près de celui sur lequel repose Neji. Apparemment Hiashi a exigé une tente unique pour son neveu et le lit…Hinata ? Elle tient vraiment à lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha. Les deux Shinobis s'assoient sans se lâcher la main. Naruto esquisse un sourire. Il imagine la réaction du Hyuga s'il voyait leurs mains unies. Aucun doute qu'il jouerait son rôle de protecteur et grand frère possessif. Hinata pense la même chose et une larme s'échappe de son œil. Elle resserre sa prise sur la main du blond qui la dévisage. La culpabilité est présente dans son cœur. Bien qu'il comprenne le geste du génie Hyuga, sa perte est difficile à avaler. Hinata a souhaité se montrer forte et faire honneur au sacrifice de son cousin mais maintenant, il n'y a plus que tristesse et perdition. Comment allait-elle faire à présent ? Il ne sera plus là pour l'entraîner, la pousser à s'exprimer, la taquiner, la surprotéger. Sa voix, sa présence, ses sourires en coin… ils ne seront plus là.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que ressent l'autre. Naruto efface les larmes des joues de la Hyuga. Elle pleure sans s'en rendre compte, ses pleurs sont silencieux et discrets, à son image. Quant à Hinata, elle perçoit le vide en son amour. Son blond se sent perdu. Il a besoin d'un moment de calme et de suspension. Un instant où il ne pensera plus à rien et se laissera bercer par le silence. Non, pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il n'est pas à la fête avec les autres. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, il n'a pas le cœur aux réjouissances.

- Hinata.

- Oui ?

- On peut s'allonger un instant ? Murmure Naruto

- Oui, Naruto-kun. Répond-elle en rougissant légèrement

L'Uzumaki sourit en apercevant les rougeurs de la jeune femme. Il se laisse tomber de tout son soul sur le matelas, amenant la Hyuga dans sa chute. Les deux corps se retrouvent coller l'un à l'autre sur le lit. Naruto prend l'initiative de serrer le corps frêle de la kunoichi contre le sien plus dur et de plonger sa tête dans sa chevelure. Hinata rougit un peu plus face à cette proximité avec son beau blond. Cependant elle est heureuse. Elle peut sentir le cœur de son amour battre lentement et régulièrement, sa respiration la berce et son odeur réchauffe son cœur. Dans ses bras, elle a la sensation d'être dans un autre monde. Un endroit qui éloigne la tristesse. Hinata ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir toutes les émotions qui envahissent son corps. Ses doigts s'entremêlent un peu plus avec ceux de Naruto, ne voulant plus quitter la main de ce dernier.

- Je t'aime.

Elle le dit dans un souffle. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela lui a paru si naturel de le sortir. Elle n'a pas honte de lui dire. Elle n'a pas peur de sa réponse. Non, elle est tellement bien dans ses bras. L'Uzumaki dévisage la belle Hyuga. Bien qu'elle ait des cernes, les traits tirés par la fatigue, il ne peut que la trouver belle. Il a parfaitement entendu les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer son cœur a fait un bon même. Un effet identique au « je t'aime » de sa mère. Il encercle un peu mieux Hinata. La chaleur que lui fournit cette étreinte est merveilleuse, proche de l'étreinte d'un parent mais différente. Il peut sentir la lavande. Il n'a jamais humé odeur si agréable à son sens. Lavande… ça lui va si bien. Là, allongé contre elle, sans paroles échangées, il est bien. Voilà ce qui lui manquait : sa présence. Avec elle, il oublie pour un temps les évènements. C'est ce dont il a besoin : oublier. Il repense aux paroles de son père. Oui, il doit l'avoir elle. Ce petit bout de femme qui a osé le gifler en pleine guerre, qui a su le ramener sur le bon chemin. Cette adolescente qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, qui a toujours cru en lui. Cette fille qui l'a pris pour modèle, qui l'a accepté depuis le début. C'est Hinata Hyuga dont il a besoin. Elle a été, est et sera son soutien.

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime.


End file.
